Defenders
by Firewolf27
Summary: "You will be relocated to... Ponyville! There you will train ponies to become 'Defenders'. My student, Twilight sparkle, will help you get settled and find some recruits" Snow's jaw dropped. Wait, What? Defenders: Ponies who are trained to live on the outer ring of equestria to protect inner equestria from... them. warning, there WILL be blood. Enjoy!
1. Waking up

Electric blue eyes opened, a moan escaping white lips when she realized it was only 5:00 am.

_Stupid internal clock!_

Pulling herself to her hooves she stumbled to the near by bathroom, leaving the plain beige room behind. She stared at the familiar figure in the mirror, white fur, electric blue eyes, blue mane with darker highlights. She reached up a dirt fecked hoof and tried, in vain, to control her wild case of bed head.

Smiling to herself she decided to just take a long, hot shower. Grabing a white towel and part of her shampoo and conditioner ration she jumped in the shower. Even though the hair products were rationed, the soap was not. She had talked to Princess Celestia about that, They needed more soap than the average pony. They had to get the blood out of their fur _somehow,_ right?

Sighing happily, she felt her ever-tense mucles relax, and began to hum softly. Her hums turned into quiet singing as she rubbed the suds into her fur.

"_It's time to show the world we've got something to say_

_a song to sing outloud, we'll never fade away_

_I know i'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_we'll never fade away..._

_So i'm moving on, letting go_

_holding on to tomorrow_

_i've always got the memories_

_while i'm finding out who i'm gonna be..."_

After thouroghly rinsing, she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself with practiced ease, _Ha! Who needs magic? Not me!_

She smirked as she walked into her room. It was just like all the others, Beige walls, carpet, and comforter. The one thing she had that some other rooms didn't was the picture.

Her whole expression softened, it was a family photograph from a _long_ time ago. A white mare with and orange mane held a small white filly with a blue mane. Next to them was a male, he had dark gray fur and a royal blue mane, the horn held proudly towards the sky.

Suppressing tears, she layed the frame face down. She didn't want to see her fathers scarred eye, or her mothers nurturing smile. They only filled her with an infinite sadness.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memories she put all her focus on the task ahead. Brushing her mane.

30 minutes later her best friend, Lemon Pop, walked in. She took one look at sapphire snow and burst out laughing. Her friend was seemingly at _war_ with her _mane_.

"What in Celestia are you doing?" She managed to say through her laughing fit.

Snow was frowning angrily while her hooves roughly searched her mop of untamable blue hair.

"My mane practicaly _ate_ my brush!" She growled.

Lemon Pop smiled, "Here, you idiot" She said in a friendly tone, "Let me help you."

After searching her hair for 3 minutes she found it, "Here it is." she anouced.

"What the fluff!" her friend said, she was clearly frustrated.

Rolling her eyes, Lemon Pop spoke to her friend in a regal voice, "Let me, the wonderful gracious Lemon Pop, in all my glory, Brush your horrendous tangly hair!" She decended into giggles after her statement, making it obvious she was joking.

Snow smiled and laughed, her friend always knew how to joke around and make her laugh, thats why they were best friends.

"Go ahead, your graciousness!" Snow also spoke in a regal voice, pulling her friend out of her giggle fit.

Lemon Pop sat down with a plop behind Sapphire Snow, "Lets get started then!" She said, picking up vaious things from a drawer labled "hair".

30 minutes later her hair was... better. Her mother would have made it supermodel worthy, but, then again, her mother had _wanted_ her to be a supermodel.

"Thanks a bunch, Pop." standing up she cast a glance at the clock. "Hey, what time do we go in today?"

She hated being late, glancing at Lemon Pop she began to worry, wasn't her friend more... bubbly than this?

Lemon Pop burst with excitement as she relayed her news to Snow, "We aren't going in today! Celestia is coming to talk with us! What do you think she's gonna talk about? Huh?" That's better.

Lemon Pop began her annoying habit to begin bouncing up and down, "'Us?' Who do you mean?"

Pop, still bouncing, began to list off names, "GunSlinger, Frostbite, Sweet Midnight, Lemon Pop, And Sapphire snow!" She smiled, "Oh wait... Thats us!"

"Oh, so only high ranking ponies?" Snow cocked her head in thought, "I wonder why Spark Storm isn't gonna be there..."

Lemon Pop's mouth dropped open for a second, "I knew I was forgetting _someone_! You, Frostbite, Sweet Midnight, and I are gonna meet up and go get Spark Storm on our way to the meeting!"

"Ah, thats makes more sense... So, what time is the meeting?" Snow headed for the door, full prepared to leave.

"Thats the best part!" Pop was practicaly exploding, "It's not till 6:00pm!"

Snow was shocked, "That late? really?"

Pop nodded, "Yup. Frostbite wanted to meet up at the training gound and practice for a bit, so come on!" The pale strawberry colored mare launched her way past Snow, shouting back for her to catch her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Snow shouted, grabing her metal brace, before pelting after her. After clumsily putting on her brace she rushed outside the door.

As soon as the fresh air hit Snow she opened up her wings and took to the sky, relishing in the glorious feeling on the sun warming her feathers.

She soon felt the presence of somepony next to her, opening her eyes, she saw the familiar lemonade cutie mark, meaning Lemon Pop was flying beside her. It was a rare moment, to be in complete scilence, her friend was always loud. At that moment it seemed like no one else was there, just the refreshing, lovely feeling of flying.

She could have stayed like this forever.

"Hey! Snow! Pop! wait up!"

****

**end of the first chapter! Thank you, **_**everyone, **_**who sent in an OC to be put in the story! **

**I do not own My little pony!**

**:3**


	2. Spar

"Hey! Snow! Pop! wait up!"

Both mares hovered in place, waiting for the owner of the soft, almost inaudible voice to catch up. Sweet Midnight had been one of Snow's first friends when she joined the "Fighters". The "fighters" had been what they were called 1 year ago.

Anyway, Sweet Midnight was... shy, putting it mildly. When they first met she, instead of saying it, spelled out "Hi" in the dirt, before taking off. Being honest, Snow did _not_ regret becoming her friend. She was strong, funny, and just so... unique! She was the first pony Snow hat seen that had braces, it was really cool! Sometimes though, looking at her hurt. The scar across her eye... just like her father. It brings up memories she'd rather forget.

"Hey Midnight!" chirped Lemon Pop Happily. Snow let a grin slide across her features.

"Sup?" she said.

Midnight stopped for a moment to catch her breath, she wasn't very athletic. Well, to be fair, niether was Celestia. But she was an _Alicorn_, she didn't need to exercise. As soon as Midnight caught her breath she asked, in her usual small, quiet voice,

"Are you going to the training Ground?"

The training ground was an arena, like the thing she saw in that one show. What was it called? Pikamon, or something. It looked like that, except without the stands. No one really wants to watch to ponies fight there hardest against eachother. There were only two rules in the training ground for sparring.

1) Fair Fights. Always.

2) Never hold back. _Ever._

The first rule was made when younger oppenents kept getting hurt when senior defenders didn't hold back. Snow was glad it was made before she came here.

"Yeah, why? You wanna come?" It was odd to see Sweet Midnight in the training ground unless someone was seriously injured.

Midnight worked in the hospital, one of her talents was healing. She first came here to be a warrior, but, as it turns out, she hates hurting anything. Even those... _things_ that attack innocent ponies.

"Is somepony hurt?" Pop asked, concerned.

"No, no!" Her voice rose a fraction, it barely ever got louder than that, "May Rose said I should learn some defensive moves..."

"Now why would she do that, silly?" Lemon Pop said, smiling. Midnight shrugged.

"Whatever. Lets go now, please?" They both nodded and followed after Snow, who had taken the lead.

Somepony's looked up and scowled, Snow knew this. It was because Lemon pop and Sweet Midnight had Bright, beautiful cutie marks and Sapphire Snow did _not_. Many ponies were prejiduce about this. To be honest, Sapphire was envious of her friends. She wished every night to get her cutie mark! people never took her seriously (Well, untill she taught them that they should _not _make fun of a high ranking Defender who fought and killed ten monsters a day! well... ten, usually).

Lemon pop's was a full glass of her famous Lemonade. Seriously, that stuff was as good as Apple cider. She could drink it all day!

Sweet Midnights was a beautiful, fully detailed raven. As in, the bird. Midnight never really told how she got it.

Sighing, Sapphire glided to the ground infront of the training ground. Settling down, she began to tighten the straps on her brace. It was something they all had to wear, even if they were just going shopping. It was the only piece of armor they had. It was their only protection from the vicious, deadly fangs. _Wait! Were Pop and Midnight wearing their braces? _ swiviling her head around she confirmed they were. _How did I miss that?_

Shaking her head to clear it, they headed inside, glancing into all the rooms they found the one that held Frostbite and Flash Fire. The two were already sparring, and sweat matted both of their flaring manes. They were shouting at each other, each of them were beet red in the face. Snow didn't know if it was because they were embarassed or just hot.

They had both abandoned their elemental power and were face to face, only two swords separated them. Horns glowing with magic they tried to force their swords against each other harder, if that was even possible!

Frostbite smirked, before leaning forward and catching her mouth with his. Her eyes widened and her magic dimmed a little. This is when he struck, forcing her sword to the ground he swilred around and tripped her, then forced the tip of his sword against her throat. Smirking, he simply stated,

"I win."

Shoving his sword away, she stood up and smiled. A mischevous glint sparked in her eyes, "By _cheeting_!" she hissed. It was obvious she wasn't really mad at him.

"Hey! I didn't know you guys were dating!" After Sapphire had somewhat recovered from her shock she couldn't _help_ but blurt that out.

Both unicorns swung around to see their newly formed audience, both cheeks red with what was sure to be embarassment. Pop laughed, and laughed, and _laughed_.

"Why didn't you tell us you silly, fillys?" then she became super serious, "We would have bought you wedding gifts."

The scilence that came was deafining. Then Sapphire and Pop both lost it. After their little "episode" they both sat up, gasping for air.

"So, how long?" Snow asked.

"Two months." The yellow mare replied, smiling.

"Enough chit-chat! Flash Fire! You. Me. Spar. Now!" Pop hopped onto the field. She loved training, it gave her a less... bloody way to rid herself of some of that energy. Midnight, Frostbite, and Sapphire all sat down on the outer edge of the ring.

She examined the stallion next to her, he was a lot like her. He had white fur and icy blue mane and eyes. Where hers had darker blue and she had highlights he had one solid color. They were _not_ siblings, which suprised most people. It wasn't _just _looks though. They are both sarcastic, witty, and loyal to the end, the only difference is that she was a natural born leader and he had a cutie mark (Three icicles). She had no problem speaking infront of people, while he was a fish out of water on _that_ category! She was a fish out of water on the cutie mark situation.

It was pretty obvious they weren't brother and sister up close, their bone structure wasn't all that similar.

Turning her head towards the spar she didn't really focus on it, instead she remembered when Frostbite fisrt joined. For an entire month she had had the biggest crush on him! He was so... charming and new! She had gotten over it when he showed no intrest in her at _all_. It was for the best, they would have never worked out...

"Go Flash Fire! Thats my girl!"

She glanced at him sadly, wondering what could have been. Shaking her head, she rid herself of those thoughts_. Just forget about it._

Someone nudged her out of her daydreaming, "Its our turn now!"

She pulled herself to her hooves and trotted onto the field, she focused her mind and body. _Be prepared! he has most likely been training more with Flash Fire!_

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, a loud ding resonated through out the room they were in. signaling for them to start. She opened her eyes, and for a moment no one moved.

Then it all happened at once.

He shot at her. She dove out of the way, but she felt the wind stir next to her head from a well-aimed ice beam. They were fighting with everything they had, and she was slowly advancing.

_Bam._

She rolled backwards, off her feet and to the ground below. Pain exploded from her, her entire shoulder was encased in sharp fragments of shimmering crystal-like substance known as _ice_. Warmth spread down her shoulder, _blood._

Two seconds after she was knocked down she got back up, turning on heel to escape the barage of ice beams. He shot one unexpectedly right towards her, rolling hard on her already injured shoulder she heard the ice crack and splinter. That sent more shards into her shoulder, she would _not_ call it, though.

_He can't keep shooting forever, he'll have to rest for a moment!_

He still hadn't rested, she was gritting her teeth to keep from crying out everytime she jerked her shoulder to move out of the way from another ice beam.

_Now! He was resting now!_

She moved at a lightning quick pace. In an instant she was right infront of his face, swinging her bare foreleg around to hit him, but at the last moment he dodged. She had anticipated this, swinging her metal plated forleg around, it hit him full force.

_Crack_

Before he passed out her sent a perfectly aimed Ice beam right at her face.

Her entire head was incased in the sharp-as-knives ice. She was feeling light headed. _Of course! The ice dome cut off her air!_

It was rare for a training session to end in both ponies unconcious, but not impossible.

Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, as soon as her head hit the concrete pain expolded. The sharp edged ice was diging into her skull, making her bleed. On the good hand, it cracked the ice and now she can breath again.

She strained to hear Pop's voice before she passed out, it came to her muffled and broken up "Snow... Idiot!... wake... friend... don't do... again... don't be... stupid next time!"

Finally, the land of darkness claimed her.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Oh My goodness, it's late! I'm super tired... I love writing this! Well i'm gonna go to sleep now.**

**I don't own my little pony or pokemon! **

**:3**


	3. Hospital

Eyes fluttered open, only to fix on the all-to-familiar white ceiling. Silently she sat up and focused on the digital clock attached to the wall. It showed 9:00 am. She had fought him at precisly 7:00, which means she had been unconcious for two hours. That was _way_ longer than shes used to, usually its only one hour. Was she losing her edge? Impossible!

The room was a simple rectangle, two beds rested at the ends. Next to her bed was a tray with food, she pulled it over with her left arm. The right was wrapped tightly in gauze, probably because of the ice shards. As she began scarfing down the scrambled eggs and bacon, she glanced over at the other resident in the room.

She was startled when she reaslized it was Frostbite. Usually they kept boys and girls seperate. He looked kinda funny, she would admit that. His hair was pulled back from its usual covering-the-eye look, wrapped around his head was a thick amount of gauze. He didn't seem to have a concussion because he was scarfing down his food almost faster than her. Again, glancing up at his gauze covered head she felt a stab of guilt.

"Hey, Frostbite?" She called out. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised, and beckoned for her to continue. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to almost give you a cocussion!"

Frostbite swallowed his mouth-full of food. Licking his lips. he replied, "Sapphire, are you okay? You've been acting weird all day! You never apologize after a training session! Your supposed to knock people unconcious! The nurses will heal us right up!" he smiled reassuringly.

Sighing, she answered, "I don't know... I guess the odd meeting with Princess Celestia is just frazzling me. I have been acting weird, haven't I?"

He nodded, before going back to eating. After they both finished, they began a small conversation.

"So... I have to ask! Why didn't you use any of your more powerful attacks? Like the Diffusion-Shot, the Ice quake, or the orb-shot?" She was trully curious, usually he used all his moves except the Inside-and-out shot when sparring with her.

He smiled sheepishly, "Well... Fighting with Flash Fire right before my spar with you may _not_ have been the best idea..." another smile, "I used up to much magic and just used my ice blast to try and conserve some for a bigger attack later in the spar, that _obviously _didn't work. Plus, I couldn't use an attack that took time to charge because I had heard how fast you had gotten! I guess all those days sparring with Lovely Lightning payed off!"

Lovely Lightning was Sweet Midnights Boyfriend. They were an odd match, He was sly, romantic, and... loud. She was shy and quiet. They loved each other though, and she seemed to not mind that he killed things on a daily basis. She sparred with him constantly, it helped her improve her speed. She was now almost as fast as him, and was striving to beat his record on the run track.

"Heh... Yeah." She grinned.

She noticed something weird, "Where are the unicorn ponies? Shouldn't they have healed us by now?"

Frostbite nodded, "Yeah, I know. It makes since though, they _are_ growing in numbers."

She knew what he was talking about when he said "they". He was talking about the _demons_ that prowled around the boreders of equestria. They are the whole reason the defenders had been created... They whole reason many ponies died.

The monsters had a name, but all defenders usually never called them by it. The preffered "Demons", "Monsters", and a few others that her mother told her never to repeat. She and Gunslinger were the only ponies that ever really reffered to them by their true name.

Sighing, she voiced her fears, "I know... I'm worried we won't have enough Defenders to battle their larger packs."

The things she fought and killed everyday? They were known as _Wolves_. They traveled in packs, ate meat, and she absolutly _hated_ them. Everyday wolves tried to break through their defenses and get into Equestria. They had a hunger for _ponys_.

Every Defender took a vow to defend Equestria with their life. It seemed that was happening more often lately. Death. When she first joined one or two ponies died every 6 months, and sometimes nopony died. Now.. now it was two or three ponies every 2 months.

At that exact moment a tired looking nurse pony came in, she was a unicorn. She headed towards Sapphire first, healing her shoulder and then head, as soon as she was done she headed over to Frostbite. This was weird, usually a nurse would at least say "Hi" before healing you. _She must be super tired._

"Thanks...!" she called to the retreating unicorn. her words fell on deaf ears.

She waited by the door for Frostbite, as soon as he was up they left the room side by side. Sighing sadly, she watched as a pony was wheeled in. His coat color was almost unrecognizable, it was drenched in blood. _His_ blood. The wounds looked fresh, maybe they got to him in time to save him!... Maybe.

She stopped walking and closed her eyes, biting her lip she took a step back as the stench of blood touched her nose. It brought up horrible memories.

_A dark grey and royal blue cold, unmoving lump. A pool of crimson forming around it._

_White and orange, permanantly dyed red with blood. Feathers scattered on the ground. Soft Blue eyes filled with tears, a soft comforting voice whispering._

_"Run..."_

She was pulled away from the nightmare that was her memories by a familiar voice. It was muffled though, as if he was speaking through cotton. It was slowly becoming clearer.

"Sapphire Snow! Are you okay?" Shakily, she nodded her head yes. Her legs shook and her breathing was uneven.

Taking a deep beath, she did what she normally did at times like this. She put on a "mask". She forced her legs to stop shaking, she smiled and steadied her breathing.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I just... I guess it just hurts to see a friend get torn up by the wolves..."

Frostbite nodded, he understood. They continued their walk to the front of the hospital, to check out.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to say, you fought really well in our spar! You had me on alert the whole time!" He smiled at her, he was obviously trying to cheer her up. She let her mask fall and smiled a true smile, she really did fell better.

As the entered the waiting room Sapphire Snow was tackled to the ground by a worried sick Lemon Pop. Lemon was blabbering on and on about how worried she was.

"-and you were unconcious and so was Frostbite I was so worried! don't scare me like that! I was gonna give you mouth to mouth resesitation but Sweet Midnight told me that was unneccesary but I was so worried! Your my best friend and I was scared you would die! Don't you-"

Snow laughed, "Relax! You know I'm too tough to be killed by Frostbite!" She glanced at Frostbite, he was pouting, "No offense."

"Oh, 'cause that makes everything sooo much better!" He smiled.

After they signed out, the trio left the hospital.

"Flash Fire told me to take you guys to the Ice cream shop, She said it was her treat!" Pop smiled goofily, eyes shining.

"Free Ice Cream? What are we waiting for?" Frostbite took off running, the two pegasus followed him by flying. letting him take the lead, the other two ponies chilled in the air.

Pop began doing loops in the air, giggling like crazy.

For the rest of the day it was just R&R. At 5:00 pm, Flash Fire said goodbye and headed home.

Sapphire Snow, Lemon Pop, and Frostbite met up with Sweet Midnight and they all went to get Spark Storm.

Snow had an odd feeling in her stomach as they approached the white marble meeting hall, Celestia's carriage stood in the front.

They entered the hall and Sapphire snow walked up to the main Meeting room, she raised her hoof and knocked on the door.

A sweet, angelic voice reached her ears, "Come in!"

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**I tried to explain things to the best of my ability here! I hope everyone liked it!**

**I do not own My little Pony!**

**:3**


	4. Meeting

A sweet, angelic voice reached her ears, "Come in!"

Pushing open the large, mahogany wood doors she entered.

In the middle of the room was a smooth, oval-shaped wood table surounded with several pillows that were to serve as chairs. At one of the 'tips', in her full beauty, Was Princess Celestia. Next to her was one of her most trusted advisors, Crimson Star. Snow didn't exactly _like_ the pony, but she didn't mind him being there. He was into... what was it? Politics! Yes, he helped princess Celetia set up a communistic rule, he was a smart guy.

Fluffing out his crimson coat he spoke, "Please, have a seat! Then we will begin this meeting!"

Sapphire saw a flicker of something behind Crimson Star, it had the shape of a pony. Her eyes widened with shock when she realized it was the Princess of the night, Luna. Luna had been to only one other meeting, that had been one year ago! She remembered it clearly as she sat down across from Princess Celestia.

_Princess Luna stood, fidgeting and nervous, infront of all the defenders in D-ville 75._

_"I have been talking to my sister, Celestia, and have decided to take full control of the Fighters." She made an odd face when she said "fighters"._

_"It will take more than a year to get me caught up on things, but there is something i __**must**_ _do first. Sorry, Celestia, but the name you chose for them is horrid. From now on, you will be known as the Defenders!"_

_There was an odd moment of scilence before the whole room erupted in cheers, they like that name much better than the 'fighters'. It fit better._

_Sapphire smiled at the Princess, "We love it! Good work Princess."_

_Luna smiled and walked off the stage._

When Sapphire finally got comfortable, she looked up, into the Princesses eyes. "What is this meeting for, Princess Celestia?" Her voice was strong, as always.

Celestia opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a wonder-filled voice, "Your... Your hair is really _cool_! Its all... brown and pink! But your a stallion, so its cool!" Luna had made her way around the table and was now distractedly stroking his mane.

GunSlinger jumped, startled that the Princess was that close. Luna seemed to realize that stroking his mane was not the apprppriate thing to do. Smiling sheepishly she apologized and took her place beside Celestia.

Smiling Celestia began talking again, " As you all know, or _should_ know, the wolves are growing in numbers. _Rapidly_ growing. The defenders are losing more and more ponies, you won't be able to defend as well. Princess Luna and I have disscussed what to do, and have found a simple solution!" Celestia smiled brightly, she was sure this was the right decision.

Directing her attention to Sapphire Snow she spoke, "You will be relocated to... Ponyville! There you will train ponies to become Defenders. My student, Twightlight sparkle, will help you get settled and find some recruits" Snow's jaw dropped. _Wait, What?_

"Relocated? What do you mean by that?" Turning her head to the voice, she wasn't shocked to see it was her good friend, Spark Storm. He was a rather handsome pony, dark blue coat with black coloration on his muzzle, forehead, and hoof tips. His mane was two toned, black and blue and his _eyes. _Snow could go on and on about how gorgeous she thought his eyes were, they were like tiny pieces of gold, and stood out against his dark colors.

He was smart, they would sometimes have indepth conversations about the most trivial of things. Too be honest, she had a tiny, _ittybitty _crush on him. She wouldn't act on it though, she knew he was smitten with a mare in another town, thought he never said where she lived or what her name was. She still remembered the day she was choosen to ask him to join,

_Making her way through the thick forest she called her friends name, "Spark Storm!"_

_He seemed to appear out of no where, making Snow jump. "Don't scare me like that!" He smiled, he was the only one who really could scare her._

_"What do you want?" He asked, sitting down_

_"I was wondering if you..._

She was pulled out of her memories by princess Celestia's voice.

"I mean, that you will move to a different town and begin training recruits to come back and handle the wolves, isn't it obvious?" Celestia answered, "We have choosen Sapphire Snow to go to Ponyville! We have brought the rest of you here to tell you so you know whats happening. Plus, she is allowed to bring _one _pony with her! Prefferably a unicorn."

Thats when Luna spoke up, "You don't have to leave immediatly, but within the next week would be preferred!" Smiling, Luna quickly mouthed "I'm sorry" when only Snow was looking.

"Wait! Your asking me to... _leave_? Leave my home?" Snow was... furious! How could they just order her to leave? This was her home! Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm herself.

Suddenly, the wooden door behind her was flung open. Standing there is a battered looking Flash Fire.

"Invasion! The shadow breed has breached the barrier of town! They're attacking! We need more ponies! Come on, before they kill us all!" With that she was gone, and so were the ponies that preoccupied the room.

_Shadow breed? Oh please Celestia __**no.**_

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Yay! Chapter... 4? done! Chapter 5 is gonna be intense!**

**I don't own My little pony!**

**:3**


	5. Shadow Breed

_Shadow Breed? Oh please celestia __**no**__._

She barreled out the door as fast as she could. Her heart seemed to stop. They were _everywhere_.

What were the shadow breed? Shadow breed were one of the most vile kinds of wolf there was.

They held the shape of a timber wolves, they had glowing, blood red eyes. But that wasn't the worst of them. Far from it.

They _dripped_. They dripped a thick, warm, black paint like substance. It wasn't acid, it was glue. Their whole body was covered in hot glue. They _oozed_ it.

But the thing that Sapphire hated the most was the smell. They smelled like burning, rotting flesh. And the smell would linger in your nostrils for ages... it was horrible.

Right now it was _chaotic_. Ponies were fighting wreaklessly, and ponies were getting hurt because of it. She was their leader! She needed to take control!

"Defenders! Fall back!"

No one questioned her, and thankfully no ponies were stuck in the glue.

The shadows were confused, were had the fight gone?

"Lemon Pop! Gather some ponies and take the far west side! Try to seperate them, they have strength in numbers!" Pop nodded once, a determined look on her face, before dissapearing.

"FrostBite! Same as Pop, but you got the east side." He was gone as soon as she was done.

"Gunslinger, help Pop! Flash Fire, help Frostbite." SHe directed her eyes on Spark storm, waiting for instructions.

"Sparky, your with me and the remaining ponies. You remember what we've been practicing?" He smirked,

"How could I forget?"

He took a few steps forward, she shuffled back. He raise his wings high in the air, almost like he was going to fan something, and suddenly, if you listened closely, you could hear a quiet buzzing sound. That was from his feathers. They were all rubbing together to create static, and then...

Flash!

Some wolves dropped dead then and there, from being shocked by _lightning._

She passed him, about to throw herself into battle when she turned to him, smirking, and said,

"Let's Dance."

Suddenly she was fighting, and she could feel a bone being crushed by the hoof. She spun quickly, lashing out with her hooves. She felt the glue and blood clinging to her fur, she paid it no mind.

SHe quickly took to the sky, before dive bombing a larger Shadow wolf, and tearing his ear with the hidden blade in her brace. Turning she attacked the same wolf, This time she managed to get an artery, but this wolf wasn't going down without a fight.

He snagged her wing in his claw and slammed her into the ground, and began furiouslt trying to rip her wing off. She grit her teeth and rolled, the wolf's paw was caught, and her rolled with her. She suddenly felt him go limp, _must've died of blood loss._

She hauled her self up, and launched herself at another wolf and fought for her life.

It was over. The fight was over. All Ponies headed towards the hospital. Well, all those who could. Sme were carried on streachers.

Sapphire headed towards Spark Storm. He had a few claw marks here and there but was over all unhurt.

"Spark!" She trotted up and smiled. He looked horrified.

"What? Do i have something in my teeth?" He shok his head.

"No! You're... You're covered in blood!" He was freaking out, and suddenly she began to feel the pain. The adrenaline was wearing off.

"Yeah... Maybe i should get to the hospital..." He offered her his shoulder and she gratefully took it. She would be sure to thank him later...

Right now she just wanted to sleep...

"Sapphire!"

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**In case you couldn't tell, she passed out.**

**I do not own My little pony.**

**:3**


	6. Wings

She woke to the sound of heart monitors and snoring. She painfully pushed herself into a sitting position, waking the pony that was sleeping in the chair next to her.

"Don't sit up! You'll just wound yourself more!" The dark stallion said, worry evident in his voice.

"Hey, I'm tough." She was smiling through the pain. "How bad was I?" She qusetioned.

"Well..." He hesitated, that wasn't good.

"What?" She asked again, a little more urgently.

"A wolf... It ripped a very important tendon in your right wing. You... you may never fly again." He looked away, he couldn't stand the devastated look on her face.

She tried to imagine it. Her without the help of her wings... She just couldn't.

"I'll help you! If... If you lose your ability to fly i can teach you to tree hop and glide!" Spark Storm placed a comforting hoof on hers, "I'll be there for you. I promise."

She smiled, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

He smiled softly, happy that she was happy.

She decided a subject change would be good right about now, "Any other damage?"

He shrugged, "Just the usual scratchs and gashes."

She sighed, "Good! Can I leave now?"

"Nope, not yet. The head doctor wanted to examine your wing, he wants to see if theres a way to place it so it doesn't hurt when you walk."

_So thats why it hurt to sit up..._

Almost at that exact moment a stressed out looking stallion came in. His coat was an orange color and his mane was red, his cutie mark was a bright red cross.

He nudged Spark aside and began examining her torn wing, experimentaly he prodded it and jumped back when the wing snapped shut quickly along with a yelp of pain from Sapphire.

"Don't close your wing, please." He said, slighly irritated.

"I didn't, i think whatever you poked closed it." She said, suddenly her whole demeanor changed, "Hey! It doesn't hurt like this!"

The doctor looked puzzled, "Hmmm... You may leave now" And he was gone.

"Touchy." She said, hopping down off the bed. Spark nodded, and followed after her.

"Lemon Pop is worried sick, you know." She smiled at this information, Lemon Pop was okay.

As the step out of the hospital suddenly everything hits her and she sits down on a near by park bench, "What if I never fly?" She askes, looking up at him.

He smiled reassuringly, "As an amazing young pegasi once told me, "It doesn't matter. Wings don't make a Pegasus, same as a horn doesn't make a Unicorn. You can be whatever you want to be, and no bully can tell you different. You're the only pony who can tell you who you are.""

She looked up, shocked at the exact same words she had spoken years ago to him, "You... You still remembered?" She wispered, shocked, " After all this time, Sparky?"

He smiled, "Always"

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**HAHAHAHA! 10 points to those who got what I just did there with the ending of this chapter! Those who didn't... read the Harry Potter books.**

**I do not own My little pony or Harry Potter**

**:3**


	7. Past

Spark Storm and her finally checked out, but not before stopping by to chat with a... friend.

"Hey, Jack! Looks like you got hit on the head, hard."

The dark gray unicorn snorted, "You don't say?"

Jack Steely was a handsome colt, He had a black mane with bright red colors and dull gold eyes. He had an... odd background. Well, to be honest, they all did. He had started in Manehatten, a street urchin, before he found a deck of cards. He taught himself to play, and soon became the best in all equestria. He signed himself up in a card tournament and beat a... suspicious character. Now this man did not like being beaten, so, for revenge, he snapped off Jack's horn and fed it to his pets. Some say he only enrolled because he wanted protection, if he did, he came to the wrong place.

He didn't have many friends because when he played cards he lied and cheated, making ponies wary of him. They were scared he would sell them out.

"So, how many did ya kill?" she asked, he was her friend.

"Two, maybe three." He huffed.

"You beat your record!" she cheers, before talking in a regular tone, "Hey, in a week or so I'm not gonna be here anymore. Gonna be off to my childhood back in Ponyville. You'll be alright here, by yourself?"

"Of course!" He said, looking shocked she had even suggested he wouldn't be okay alone. she chuckled softly, "'kay, see ya later!"

He mumbled bye and they finally headed out, but not before Spark told her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she question him while they walk.

"You'll see." He replys, she resists the urge to shift her wings, it would just make them hurt.

Soon both ponies approach the edge of the everfree forest, stopping once to tighten their braces they walk in, they could take on any wolves that tried to attack them easily!

Finally they enter a clearing, it had a small pond and bright green grass. Spark Storm sits and motions for her to do the same, once their both comfortable Spark tells her why he brought her here.

"Look, Sapphire, We were best friends! I miss that closeness we used to have as kids... I want you to tell me what happened after you left Cloudsdale." He could see she was about t protest, "Sapphire... _Please_."

She gives in, "You may not like what you hear... Their are... times when I got low." He looks determined to listen to everything, so she begins,

"Father had just completed his training in cloudsdale and had told us we were moving to a town called "D-ville 32" I asked mom but she didn't really explain much... I said goodbye to all my friends and we left. We mved into a small cottage at the edge of town and we lived. I went to school everyday and learned new languages and fighting moves. My mom began learning self defense moves, and my Father fought to the death with wolves..." She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Then... Embers attacked. They tore into the house and began fighting my father while my mother hid me... He was killed when they tore his stomach open. I was hidden in the closet and they came after my mother, she led the outside and tried to signal other Defenders.

"But it was too late for her, they had reached her to soon. I got out of the closet and ran towards my father and told his dead body I loved him before charging out-side. My mother was bleeding out from a deep wound in her chest when I reached her, the Embers had gone around the house and set fire to it when I had escaped, " She was shivering at the memory, but kept talking,

"She looked up at me and... she told me to run. She told me to leave her to die! She told me she loved me and she didn't want me to die. So... I ran, screaming bloody murder into town square. I had thought maybe if I reached town in time they could save her. She died. She died _alone_!" She felt tears well up, she hadn't cried in years.

"I buried them and was to move in with my aunt, but I didn't want to. I wanted to fight the things that had killed my parents. I fled to the everfree forest, taking a gun with me to help kill any stray wolves... I ended up using it for a completly different reason..." She looked up at him and he seemed to get it because he got up and moved next to her and wraped a wing around her, trying to comfort her.

"I was alone! It was eating me from the inside out! I couldn't sleep or the nightmare's would haunt me. I needed a way to stop the pain. At first, I didn't use the gun. I tried jumping off of the tallest trees, before I hit the ground my instincts took over and I always opened my wings. I tried drowning, I passed out and floated to the surface and once... Once I thought about letting a wolf tear me apart." She didn't have to look at his to know he was in shock. He was as tense as an attacking wolf.

"Then I thought about the gun. It had two rounds left, thats all I would need. One for shooting, the other for if I missed. Before I could do it all I could imagine was the look of despair on my parents face, they wouldn't want me to die like this! So I put the gun down and cried. Thats when Dawn Flow, my adoptive mom, found me. I was a thirteen year old pony, curled up in a tight ball crying my eyes out with a discarded gun next to my hoof. She put two and two together and took me back here, where I learned and rose to the top of the "food chain". I became a leader... But it scares me to think that I could have killed myself before it happened... Before I met all of my friends today."

She couldn't hold back any more. _She cried_. She cried and cried while her best friend softly told her everything would be okay...

And finally, she slipped into a peaceful, needed sleep.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Woah, snap. That was her life in a nutshell.**

**I do not own My little pony!**

**:3**


	8. Just a drink or two

She didn't tell him everything. She didn't tell him how she would pass out from exaution and hunger. She didn't tell him she starved herself or she once managed to break her hoof.

She didn't tell him of the wolves she saw and the ponies she met.

She didn't tell him about the things she did and the way it effected her.

Because that was a different story... One for a different time.

Instead of telling him they did something that usually was never done.

They went and got _drunk._

Usually getting drunk was severly frowned upon, an attack could happen at anytime! There was an exception, though. The Shadow breed. The scent of decay was enough to keep the other wolves away for 3 days tops, now was a prime time to drink.

Sapphire was way drunk right now, she had 3 shots and was currently on her second margarita. Spark had stuck with beer.

She looked up at him, "Oh Hhheeeeeeyyy der, Sparksy!" She greeted, seemingly forgetting he had been there the whole time.

He sighed, "Your drunk."

"And your pretty" She retorted, smiling like she just won the lottery.

He grinned and shook his head, "Come on... I'll take you back to the dorms, okay?"

"Whatefer you want, gorgush... yor hair ish dark" She said, reaching up and touching it.

He smiled and led her home, she went right on rambling about how she thought the world looked better when it moved.

Finally they reached her door and she looked up at him, smiling.

"You know, I real like you shparky storm"

"Really now?" He replied distractedly while struggling to keep her standing and trying to open her door at the same time.

"I _like _like you. like... like I _love_ you." he voice slurred at the end, making it almost impossible to decipher what she said. _Almost_.

He brushed it off, she was just drunk. Thats what he told himself. When he got the door open her led her in and helped her over to her bed.

She pulled herself shakily into her bed, and was asleep before she could get under the covers.

Spark storm smiled, before quickly pulling the covers over her and tucking her in.

He quickly decided to leave a note for her for when she wakes up, she would at least know who had brought her home.

He opened her dresser to look for pen and paper, the first drawer was filled with multi-colored socks. The second with winter and rain coats. The third with Pencils, pens, a sketchbook, and paper.

Some part of him knew it was wrong, it was a invasion of privacy, but he picked up her sketchbook and began looking through it.

The very first picture was of a mare and a stallion snuggled up together on a couch in the dark, the TV lighting up their faces. He instantly recognized the white pegasus mare as Snow Flair, Sapphire's mother. The dark gray unicorn stallion was obviously her Father, Obsidian Sapphire. It was at her house in ponyville, it was also dated. It was from when she was 7 The drawing was good, the shading made it look real. The anatomy and curves looked amazing. He flipped to the next page.

He found himself starring at a very familiar blue and black pegasus with gold eyes. It was him! She had drawn him! In the picture he had a huge grin on his face and his wings were open, he looked truly happy.

The next was of her mother in the living room, her orange mane was tied up in a hairbow and she held a wet paint brush in her mouth. This was the day they had painted her living room that lavender color. He mother was speckled with purple.

The next was a picture of all of her childhood friends from ponyville. There was in order from left to right Ditzy, Him, Rarity, Sapphire, Lyra, Lemon Hearts, and Bon Bon. Everyone was smiling, happy as can be.

The next was... Him and her kissing. It was from the day she left, that spontaneous kiss. The kiss that had left him up at night thinking...

He quickly turned the page. It was him again. Only this time it looked more messy and had smudges where tears had sat. Scrawled on the top of the page was, "I miss you." He read the words over and over again. She had missed him? Missed him enough to _cry_?

He flipped the page to see an earth pony and Snow Flair hugging tight, written on the top was "Aunt Citrus Shimmer". The pony had a whitish-yellow coat and a bright yellow mane, her eyes shone and incredible blue. She had a pair of black-rimmed glasses on and had a camera resting from a strap around her neck. She was obviously a photographer.

He turned to the next page to be attacked by photographs, some were taped in and some weren't. The title was "My first photo shoot." There were several pictures of sapphire in different poses wearing different dresses. In each picture she had a different facial expression. there was one where she was in a green sun dress and shoes were she was looking strait at the camera. She wasn't smiling but her eyes _were_. it was hard to explain.

shoving the photos back in her flipped the page to see the first "defender" he had met, Braham Gravitas. You could see a faint black aura surrounding his horn.

The next page was a picture of Princess Celestia rising the sun, it was a beautiful sight to see.

He flipped the page to find a drawing of another filly, She had a pale strawberry coat color and a bright yellow mane and tail. He eyes were shinning as she showed off her new cutie-marked hip. It was Lemon Pop!

He smiled and flipped the page. It was Sapphire Snow, she had tears in her eyes and was pushed away from the other children. They were laughing and taunting her, while she stared at her blank flank. There were signs of erase marks near the top, if you looked close enough you could read the words that had been erased. "Why don't I have my Cutie Mark? Am I not good enough?" That amde him cringe inside, how could she think like that?

The next was of him when he came to Canterlot, he looked lost and broken. he had twigs and dirt covering his body and his head was low. Written at the top looked like a note, or a promise. "I won't let him look like this ever again."

The next picture made him jump, he wasn't expecting her to draw a very detailed Taread Wolf. Taread wolves were one of the more scary looking wolves, though they could be killed easily. They had skin That hugged the so tightly that it seemed painful for them to streach. In fact, they didn't have ears. Just holes. They didn't have eyes either, just empty black sockets. Their nose was incredible, it made it hard to sneak up on them. there claws were sharper than most. They didn't have fur, just pink, blotchy skin. Their mouths made him gag. The skin on their mouths doesn't split like it should. when they roar you can see places where the skin still clung together, sometimes they opened their mouths so wide the skin ripped apart. It was a horrible sight to see.

He closed the sketch book, he felt a little gilty for looking at it. He picked up a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a note to Sapphire for wher she woke up.

_Dude, you can __**not**__ handle alcohol at __**all**__. Haha, lol. Just wanted to let you know it was me who brought you home. You said some weird stuff, see ya tomorrow! ~Spark Storm_

He was about to leave when curiosity got the best of him. He headed back over to the dresser and peeked inside the last drawer. It was filled with hair supplies.

Spark laughed quietly, "Never thought you were one to care about there hair so much."

Shaking his head he turned and left, finally going home.

If only her had turned to the next page of her sketch book.

It would have shone him two pegasi snuggling close with five words written at the top.

"I love you, Spark Storm."

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Yeah! Drunkness time! Thank you, Steam puny pwny for giving me the idea for them being going out for a drink! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**I do not own My little pony!**

**:3**


	9. Love?

_"Dad! Dad... wake up! You've got to help mom! please... Dad..." Her vision blurred, in her heart she knew the truth, "I love you Dad. I Love you."_

_She turned and ran out the door, noting the burnt edges. Burnt edges ment Ember wolves._

_Thats when she spotted her mother, laying in a broken heap on the ground, bloody and beaten._

_"Mom..." Her eyes were wide, tears were streaming down her face. She didn't attempt to stop them._

_The gaping wound in her chest was spitting out what seemed like gallons of blood, it made Sapphire gag._

_Her beautiful blue eyes were shadowed with exaustion, her wings ripped up and splayed out behind her at an akward angle. Feathers littered the blood soaked ground._

_"Sapphire... I love you... Now... Run... Go! Please... Run..." Her mother coughed and blood spattered Sapphires hooves._

_"I love you mother, I don't want to leave!" Sapphire pleaded, "Don't make me leave you..."_

_Her mother was slipping away, "Go Sapphire, I want you to be safe... please."_

_Sapphire nodded, "I love you." She turned and ran, when she finally reached town square she opened her mouth and screamed. _

_"Ember wolves! Somepony, anypony! Please, help! Please! Help my mother!"_

Sapphire woke in a cold sweat, the dream still lingered in her mind.

She closed her eyes when a wave of nausea suprise attacked her, along with a killer headache. Nausea? Headache? She had a hangover. _Fabulous_.

Well, a shower and coffee always helped a hangover. Gently standing she headed off towards the shower.

Stepping under the water she felt alot better. After completing her shower she consulted the weather chart next to her door. The forecast was scheduled for possible rain.

Pulling open the second drawer from the top on her dresser she choose her favorite green jacket and slipped it on. Now time for coffee! Yeah!

Pulling on her brace she was finally prepared to leave, then she noticed the note stuck to the door,

_**Dude, you can **_not_** handle alcohol at **_all_.__** Haha, lol. Just wanted to let you know it was me who brought you home. You said some weird stuff, see ya tomorrow! ~Spark Storm**_

_Weird stuff? like what? What did I say? Calm down! It was probably nothing too embarrasing..._

Okay, so earlier when she said it was a tiny crush? That was a lie. A _huge_ lie.

She might... just a tiny bit... love him. Just a tiny bit! ...okay, a huge bit.

She knew who she was taking to ponyville, even if they didn't want him! Hopefully he would agree to come, that would make everything easier.

As she stepped out into the suprisingly chilly morning air she felt her wings shift in preperation for flight. Wincing at the pain in caused she forced her wings to stop moving.

_Not today... and maybe not ever again._

Settling for a brisk walk she headed towards her favorite coffee shop, on her way there she heard a voice from above, "Hey, Sapphire! Where have you been?"

She looked up to see three familiar shapes decending towards her. The first to land was a yellow stallion with a bright red mane, a wide grin was spread on his face and his green eyes were twinkling like the stars. Lovely Lightning, one of the fastest ponies here.

Next landed a mare that contrasted him in every single way. She had a dark, midnight blue coat color and a silky violet mane and tail. Her eyes were dark blue and across her left eye was a faint scar. She smiled and Sapphire slightly, showing off her metal braces. Sweet Midnight was just about as shy as you get, while lovely lightning was loud and sly. Sapphire admired how even though they were polar opposites they still held a deep love for each other.

Next landed her best friend in the world, Lemon pop. Her bright yellow mane and tail were still slightly wet from her shower. She was grinning brightly and seemed to bounce as she walked over, "Sapphire! I missed you yesterday! Where were you?"

She leaned in a little closer, her face changed into one of worry. Her voice lowered so that the other ponies present wouldn't hear, "And are you okay? About your wings?"

"I'm fine" She whispered back, but... was she? Yeah! Of course she was!

"Oh, sorry for totally dissing you yesterday," She smiled sheepishly, "I was... with Spark Storm... at the bar."

Pop's eyes widened, "You went _drinking_?"

"heh... yeah, I got drunk and Spark took me home. Now, can we please get some coffee? I'm still slightly hung-over."

The three other pegasi nodded and headed out.

"There it is!" Lemon called out, she was in the front. There was only two things that could rivial Pop's love for lemonade. Brownies and coffee

Lemon sprinted ahead, the others followed more slowly. After reaching the coffee shop and ordering her caramel mocha frappuccino, she settled down in her seat. After awhile more ponies began to fill up the empty spaces, but not the pony Sapphire was looking for.

Next to her sat a frustrated looking Gunslinger, "Sapphire! Are ya' listening?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked at him with a confused expression, "What?"

"I was asking ya' if you wanted half of mah muffin, I can't eat all of it." He replied.

"Oh! Sure, thanks!" She took the half he offered, and returned to looking for Spark Storm.

"Who are ya' looking for?" He smiled, "Is it a stallion?"

His smile widened when he saw her face go red, "Maybe..." She mumbled.

He laughed, "Well? Who is it?" He questioned, "Does he know you like him?"

"It's..." She was a bit reluctant to tell him, "It's Spark Storm... I really like him! But I can't tell him... We dated for a bit when we were kids, but i'm afraid to tell him i like him. What if he doesn't like me back?"

Gunslinger smiled, "Of course he likes you back! And even if he didn't, the worst he could say is no."

"Nu-uh! He could laugh in my face! He could tell everyone i'm a coward for being afraid!"

Gunslinger shook his head, "Let me rephrase that. The worst he _would_ say is no. You know that Spark is a good fella, he wouldn't be mean or nothin' like that!"

Sapphire sighed in defeat, "I know... but that doesn't make it any less easier! Have you ever been in love?"

"Ah' have. Ah' am. It was hard for me to admit it but i felt much better afterwards! And so will you!" He reassured her, it helped a little.

"You know... I never knew you were this awesome."

He smiled, "I was born this way."

They both laughed at the semi-funny joke.

"Seriously though, Thank you." She smiled

"Anytime." He replied.

She saw something dark flicker in her peripheral vision. Turning she quickly identified it to be Spark. Now was her chance!

"Thanks again! Bye!" She stood up, grabing the cupholder in her mouth she approached Spark Storm. He had a simple black coffee, he always got that then added what he wanted afterwards at one of the tables.

"Hey, Shpark. Can we go to a different table? I need to tahlk to you." She spoke around he cupholder with practiced ease.

"Lead the way." he said.

She led him away from the others to a small secluded table for two. Sitting down and placing her cup on the table, she took a few moments to gather her jumbled thoughts.

"Okay... So I've decided to take you to Ponyville with me."

The packet of sugar he had been tearing open ripped apart and sugar went everywhere, "Wait, what! No! Sapphire, they hate me! Besides... I feel much more at home in the forest! I can't go back!"

She reached across the table and rested her hoof on his, "Stop running away. Times have changed, you have lived in fear of rejection, hidden in the forest, for half of your life! It doesn't matter if they hate you, who cares what they think? You save they're lives on a daily basis! I know you miss them more than you let on. If you really start to think everyone hates you then... Then know that I love you. Yes, i'll admit it. I've loved you since we were kids... I was afraid of rejection and even hatred as well. But I realized it was better to stop being afraid and just tell you."

His face is shocked, he hasn't replied and she shifts in her seat nervously, "I... I understand if you don't like m-"

She was cut off when her used his hoof to raise her chin, he looked strait in her eyes and said, "I love you too." Then he leaned down, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to, and kissed her.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Love is such a wonderful thing... *Sighs wistfully* do you guys think things are moving to fast?**

**I do not own My Little Pony!**

**:3**


	10. Healing

Sapphire could not be happier today! Her long-time love returned her feelings! Thats a sure fire way to make everyone happy. Not to mention she was coming back for a doctors appointment, he told her her wings were healing swiftly and correctly. If they continue on this path she could be healed and ready to fly in 9 days!

Now she was headed off to the Princesses' rooms. They were right smack-dab in the middle of town square, the large white marble building was like a red flag, practically screaming "the princesses' are in here!" Stepping into the apartment like living space she headed of towards the large, intimidating gold double doors. Raising a hoof she knocked three times, listening as the sound echoed throughtout the halls. The door opened after a moment, Celestia peered down at her from above, a soft smile graced her lips.

"Ah, Sapphire Snow! I presume you have made a decision on who to take with you to Ponyville?" Her eyes twinkled with a light of happiness that many people did not see these days.

"Yes, Princess. I have decided on Spark Storm," Celestia's smile fell and she opened her mouth to interrupt, Sapphire cut her off, "I know what you are thinking, but Spark Storm can help train the unicorns as well! It must have taken him years of practice and concentration to make his lightning attacks. He also taught some of those martial arts classes, so he knows how to teach much better than I do. He can help."

A knowing look suddenly sparked in her eyes, "Ohhh... I see." A mischevous smile crossed her face, "You wanna bring you _crush_."

Sapphire could feel the heat spread across her face, her eyes were wide, "W-what? I-I have, um, no idea what your t-talking about!" _Dang, _she was not good and talking while she was embarassed...

Princess Celestia's musical laughter filled the air, "Oh, calm down Sapphire! It was only a joke." She reassured, the twinkle of laughter in her eyes, "Of course you can bring Spark! I will have to talk to some of the officials there, though..." She brought a hoof to her chin and starred at nothing for a moment, most likely making the arrangement in her head.

"Thank you, Princess!" A huge smile spread across her face, time to go inform Spark of the good news. She turned to leave, before Celestias hoof on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let me fix your wing, you'll be able to leave faster if it's healed." Celestia smiled softly.

"I... Do you have to?" She asked, "I'm grateful that you'll heal me! Don't get me wrong, I just... It'll keep me with my friends longer." Sapphire let her gaze slide to the floor, sadness shining in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what, let me heal your wings and i'll only shorten your stay by two days, that'll make your stay seven days long. Are you okay with that?"

Sapphire took a moment to weigh the pro's and con's. Pro's? She can fly again and spar with her friends more. Cons? less time with her friends.

"I'll take you up on that offer" She agreed tentively, taking a step towards Celestia, who smiled widely.

The pearl colored princess motioned for her to come into the room, stepping inside Sapphire couldn't help but gape. The walls had a faint pink tinge and the carpet was a dark red. The bed was positioned on the far right of the room, a dark mahogany wood headboard that was ingraved with an intracit drawing of the rising sun, the sheets covering the bed were pink silk and the pillow cases were red as a fresh apple. A mahogany table stood closer to them, papers were spread all over it, making it obvious she had been in the middle of paperwork when Sapphire had interrupted her. Other various furniture items were scattered around the room, a dresser here, a couch there. Sapphire finally managed to step inside and stopped for a moment to enjoy the plush feel of the carpet. Celestia sat down on the pure white couch and motioned for Sapphire to come over. Sapphire was soon seated beside the princess, her wings open as the princess poked and prodded it to see were the most damage was done.

"So... Can you heal everything? If so... why not just work in a hospital?" Sapphire asked, glancing at her leader.

A sad sigh escaped her lips and she stopped her tampering for a moment, "No, I cannot heal things ponies are born with. I can heal injurys, though... If I could I would heal all the ponies who are hurt. It sucks up my magic quickly, but I can heal things that regular unicorns can't. Like your wing for example. Are you ready?"

A wiry grin spreads across her face, "No, but who is?"

Celestia nods, before placing her horn right in the center of her wings. She can hear the princess take a deep breath, before starting up the magic. Sapphire gasps, this is nothing like she expected. It was like ice was pumping throught her veins starting at the place her horn was. It froze her, moving caused more pain so she just didn't. She could feel the ice changing into something almost plesant, it was warm and seemed to emit a low humming sound. The plesantness soon dissapeared as the warmth grew and grew until fire was sloshing through her body, it was burning her to a crisp, she couldn't move or breath. In a small time frame she went from freezing to warm to boiling hot. In a sudden move the horn was gone and Sapphire was back to normal, she simply collapsed and tried to catch her breath. Princess Celetia seemed to do the same.

After finally regulating her breath, Celestia spoke, "There, now you can fly again."

"T-Thanks..." Sapphire replied, getting to her hooves unsteadily.

"I trust you will be okay on your way back home?" The princess assitsted her to the door.

"Of course! It was just a little shocking, that's all..." Sapphire reassured.

Celestia laughed softly, "Yes, thats how the other two described it... Good bye, now!" With a nod Celestia closed the door.

Sapphire made her way home, her hooves dragging on the ground slightly from exaustion. Only stopping once to tighten her brace.

When she finally reached her dorm she threw the door open, walked inside, and belly flopped onto her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**I do not own my little pony.**

**:3**


	11. Fire and Ice and decisions

Sapphire's eyes opened groggily, it was the same day she had gotten healed, just three hours later. She still had time to tell spark storm the good news, stumbling to her hooves she took a moment to truly wake up. Glancing at her clock she realized it was only one am. Great! She didn't have to put on her brace since she was already wearing it, and almost left before she noticed the letter. Grabbing it with her hooves she ripped the top open and began to read.

_Dear Sapphire Snow,_

_In my exaustion I forgot to inform you that there will be side affects to your wings. The other two ponies that underwent this proccess were unicorns, they're magic came in odd little bursts that they couldn't control. It would please me very much if you were to report if there is any or no change. It should last about a year, giver or take a month._

_Thank you, _

_~Princess Celetia_

Sapphire fluttered her wings experimentaly, nothing seemed wrong about them, maybe it only happened to unicorns? She really hoped so...

Sighing she decided to go to pop's lemonade/sweets place, it was kinda like a diner for candy. She had tables and chairs set up for ponies to hang out but there were no waiters or anything like that, it was the prime meeting spot, only rivaled by the coffee shop. Heading there she decided to walk and give her wings a little more time to rest, suddenly she was tackled to the ground by an overjoyed lemon pop.

Lemons face was right inbetween her wings when she spoke, "Safrerehh!" Came her muffled word.

An odd sensation suddenly forced her wings open wide, "SAPPHIRE!" Was amplifyed from her wings. Lemon was so startled that she fell off of her.

Both mares sat up, "What was _**that**_!" Lemon asked, her eyes were wide.

Sapphire let her hoof brush her wings, her mind went back to the letter from the princess, "I think it was a side effect..." She replied, before filling Lemon Pop in on everything that had happened that day.

Lemon's eyes were wide as saucers, "Spark said he loved you?"

Sapphire's eyes stared at the gound, shelet her hoof brush the ground a little while relying in a loving voice, "Yeah..." She seemed to comprehend what just went down and her head snapped up, "okay, we just went a little off topic here! Apparantly my wings are... Amplifiers?"

Lemon nodded and stood up, "Yeah, come on before spark works himself into a tizzy. He sent me out here to get you! We can walk." She began hopping and Sapphire walked beside her trying in vain to hold in giggles..

"Okay, first of all, your not walking your hopping. Second of all, did you seriously just say tizzy?" Sapphire looked up at her friend.

"Okay, fine. You can walk and i'll hop! I wanted to use tizzy in a sentence today! It's my new favorite word..." Lemon smiled brightly.

"I think it's my new favorite word too." Sapphire said, a glint of laughter in her eyes.

They both arrived at the hangout spot in the same way, by hopping. It was quite a sight to see, a usually serious general hopping like a filly. stopping, they both noticed the big crowd surrounding the one booth, making there way over they managed to push themselves to the front where Frostbite sat with his girlfriend while telling everyone about a fight he had once.

"-And i managed to kill every single one of them! It was awesome." He finished, smiling proudly.

"Hey, how did you and Flash Fire meet?" Sapphire recognized Sparks voice and manuvered her head to look at him, he looked good, as always.

Frostbite grinned at the yellow unicorn at his side, "You wanna tell em'?"

She glared at him, she had a slight fear of talking infront of other ponies, all eyes shifted to her and her cheeks went as red as her eyes.

She gulped and began, "We met when was first apprenticed, immediatly we were enemies. Fire and ice aren't a good mix... We challenged each other constantly and always insulted one another. we hated each other. Then i left for solo training while he went to canterlot for a while. while we were apart we began to realize how empty we were when we didn't see each other, we realized how much we looked forward to those little verbal fights or sparring with one another." The red faded from her cheeks as she got traction.

"Everyday I missed him more and more. Finally i completed my solo training and was sent of to a new town to begin my job. I made a promise to myself to just forget him, it was a one in a millon chance that i would be in the same camp as him. I arrived here in a foul mood, and i barely came out of my dorm. Imagine my suprise when on my first little trip out i came face to face with the pony who had been on my mind for the past couple of years! I looked at him and he looked at me and we just went to the sparring ground without any question. We fought and fought until we both couldn't stand. We became friends, best friends, even. then, just a few months ago, we both got the courage to tell eachother how we felt. It was the most magical experience in the world when he said he liked me too." A huge smile spread across her face and her eyes twinkled with happiness at the memory.

The crowd dispersed when they realized there would be no more stories today, leaving only Lemon Pop, Spark Storm, Frostbite, Flash Fire, and her at the table.

"Well, you have a colorful history, huh?" Lemon smiled and began bouncing slightly.

Flash Fire smiled, "Yup."

A small conversation started between Lemon pop and the happy couple. Sapphire used this time to tell Spark the good news.

"Spark! Princcess Celestia said you could come with me to ponyville!" She waited for the smile to cross his face, it never did.

He turned away slightly, "Sapphire I don't think i can go."

"...Why...?" SHe asked softly, leting her gaze fall to the ground.

"I have to many old memories there..." He struggled to tell her this, he didn't want her to be sad or anything.

She reached over and placed a hoof on his, "Then let's make some new ones..."

He looked into her eyes, which were shinning with hope. How could he say no? But... The exile. His mothers death... His sister.

She could see the inner war in his eyes, "Yeah..." He said softly, "Let's go make some new memories."

She smiled widely.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Okay guys, this would have been up sooner but my interwebs was down... :( sorry. **_**OKAY THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT:**_** I'm leaving for a little vacation soon. Which means i won't be able to update or anything. sorry!**

**I do not own MLP:FIM**

**:3**


	12. Metal Wings

The smell of wood and pine filled Sapphire's nose as she and her small group strided through the woods silently, on the look out for stray wolves. One of the newer recruits, Lavender rose, stumbled when her hoof hit a root. Her head snapped up and looked and Sapphire fearfully, afraid of some sort of punishment but Sapphire wasn't concerned about her at the moment. Her right hoof was raised in the air as a sign to be quiet. the group, which also consisted of Lovely Lightning, Spark Storm, and Summer Stream, all froze. Silently Sapphire looked back at the baby blue unicorn and with a jerk of her head called her forward. Summer Stream was by her side in a instant, her yellow eyes asking for instructions. With three soft stomps on the ground and a nod, Streams eye's closed as she cast out her magic. Her whole body stiffened and suddenly the ground shifted and a loud yelp was emitted right in front of them.

Summer Stream had used her odd affinity for water to locate the intruder in their midst and sink him in the newly created mud. Spark could do the same thing, he could cast out his lightning in a web, locate who (or what) was there, and zap it. She had chosen Summer Stream over Spark for two reasons. One, you couldn't sense her water, with Sparks it was like a small electrocution. Not enough to do any real damage. Two, the look on her face was worth it. She still remembered how when an older, more experienced Defender would call her up to do something to help. It was amazing, that feeling of being needed and helping out and making a difference.

The five ponies quietly, yet swiftly, moved forward to see a dark grey pony stuck knee-deep in mud. He struggled to get out, which only resulted in geting even more stuck. His mane was matted down with blood- but you could still see the blue and black- from an obvious head wound on the side of his head. His head wasn't the most shocking thing abouth him though, it was his wings. At the base of them were charred, black pitiful looking feathers, then the whole wing seemed to morph into metal. It twisted and turned to create a wing, by the looks of him they were capable of flight. His fur looked blown back from wind, but then again, so did Spark Storm's. After another glance at his wings, Sapphire was very gald she hadn't asked Spark to locate him, that would have been bad...

She moved to stand strait in front of him, in plain sight, "Are you friend or foe?" You always had to be careful in these woods, she had actually personally known a pony who had sabotaged her own village so they would get invaded for mere pennies.

He looked up at her and his eyes widened to the size of saucers, she vaugly wondered what he was looking at. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her white coat would have stuck out like a sore hoof, she she had chosen to roll in the grass for a bit to at least get a green tinge to it and had put a few leaves in her hair to help cover up the severly bold blue.

"I'm a friend," His voice was deep, his turquoise eyes never left her, "Are you one of those... Nymphs that i've heard about?"

It made since that he would jump to that conclusion, The other hadn't followed her out and she had leaves in her hair and a grass colored coat. That and the ground had turned to mud, most nymphs (Or at least the ones she met) had the ability to control some aspect of nature. He looked up at her with curiosity and truth in his eyes.

"No, this is just camoflauge." She smiled at him before casting a glance at the spot she knew Summer Stream to be, "Let me help you out of that mud."

She could feel the squishy mud turn harder as she made her way over, not hard enough to trap him, but hard enough to not sink when she pulled him out. Wrapping her foreleg around him- she shuddered slightly when she brushed the nubs of wing bones- she managed to pull him up and out of the mud, which turned to solid ground a moment later. As soon as she set him down he turned to tackle her, his feet never left the ground before Lavender Rose plowed him over. Spark Storm helped her out by sitting on his metalic wings, they had enough force to shove her off if he tried hard enough, but he was to weak to shove off Spark.

Sapphire stooped down to his level and looked him strait in the eye, "Well that was unnessecary, wasn't it?"

He struggled to get Spark off, "No, I needed to subdue you so i could ask you a question."

Sapphire grinned, "Ask away."

He glared at her, "Have anyone of you set fire to a house in ponyville and killed two ponies?"

Sapphire could practically _feel_ Spark Stiffen a the question, it must have hurt him to hear that... With what happened to his mother and all that.

"We don't kill ponies.", She deadpanned.

He must have caught the odd wording, "Then what do you kill?"

That's when she saw it, the tiny black dot of goop that was stuck on the edge of the gash on his head, "By the looks of your wound, we kill the things that attacked you."

He stiffened, "You kill... those _demons_?"

Sapphire leaned back away from him and gestured for Spark to get up off of him, as soon as he was up the mystery pony stood. His posture was loose, indicating he was not going to attack anytime soon.

"Not demons, Wolves. The Shadow breed to be exact. My names' Sapphire Snow, this" She gestured to each pony in turn, "Is Spark Storm, Lovely Lightning, Lavender Rose, and Summer Stream."

"My names' Steele. What are wolves? And how did they come to exist?" His eyes were hard, "I live out here, on the road. I think i deserve to know."

All members of the defenders shared an apprehensive look. Could they trust this pony?

Spark decided to make the choice, "You might want to get comfortable. This is gonna take a while."

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**I'M BACK!**

**I do not own My little pony:freindship is magic.**

**I do own Sapphire Snow, Summer Stream, and Lavender Rose. All other ponies belong to their creators!**


	13. Sin

_**Oh god guys, oh my fucking god. This was extremly hard to write at some places, it even made me gag at the mental image in my head. **_

_**WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**WARNING!WARNING!WARNING! **__**This is incredibly dark and scary, and bloody. So much blood...**_

_**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**_

"Thousands of years ago there was an old unicon stallion. He was bitter in old age and belived the world to be full of demons and sin. To cleanse the world of this darkness he thought it would be nessasary to kill every last pony and start anew. So he began working..."

_The stallion rose to his hooves, his lively yellow fur had grayed with age, but not his mane, it was white as snow. His limbs were heavy with fatigue and old age, and even the short trip to his cottage window left him winded. Gazing out of the window his face visibly darkened in disgust._

_Outside a male and female had just kissed, a young filly had just jumped down from a tree and scared another filly, and two colts spent their time shooting and cats or squirrels with rocks. Three young colts backed up another colt in an allyway, the cornered colt smashed the leaders nose before running off. With each spectacle he watched the stallion's heart grew heavier with hate, these ponies were unclean! Their whole lives revolved around sin! This world needed to be clean... clean of these sinners and their evil ways! but... how do you clean a world this dirty and dark? Can you even do that?_

_He pondered this for days, before insparation struck him. There was only one way to cleanse this world... death. If their were no ponies the world would be fresh and clean. How would he accomplish this great feat? He couldn't do it himself! Of couse not... He could make something though, create beings that could rip through these flimsy little ponies. Silently he set about the task, he read and learned about the bones and their structure and he threw away many bluprints. A being that walked on two legs and had fingers like a dragon? That would never work, they would fall apart when it first stood..._

_It was a dark december night when he did it, the blueprints were perfect! A being - no, monster! - with four legs for sturdiness, large fangs and claws for slashing, a tail for balance, and yellow night-vision eyes. A thick layer of fur covered it's body, it would do little to protect them against attack... but who would attack that? Who would attack a being of pure power? A being that would stop at nothing to kill?_

_It was early in summer when he created the very first "Wolf", using bones and skin from dead ponies and cats. It was male, and as soon as it could move that's all it did. It clawed and slashed at the air. It would have bitten him long ago if he hadn't put the muzzle on him. After a while, the wolf sprouted a short layer of prickly grey fur. The next wolf was female, both wolves mated and had a litter of 7. All of them grew into blood thirsty demons._

_Each time the stallion created a wolf his life was sucked away. The way you create one is to use your own blood and a long forgotten spell, created by the stallion himself, that was created by black magic. Slowly he realized that he and the wolves were attached, they were attached to his __**soul.**__ if he died, so did the wolves. That left a mojor flaw in his plan, what if he died before the wolves could complete their mission? The flaw in his calculating would be catastrophic to his plan. He would die long before the wolves were done. The only reason he was alive and able to move better than before were some particularly spells, which were centered around black magic as well._

_So he began to study and work, looking for a spell that was only rumored to exist. A spell for __**immortality**__._

_Then one night, while sitting in his study the old stallion found it. A book titled "The blackest of magic" held a small envelope in the back pages. Pulling it out he found a ripped and smudged peice of paper. It held the key to immortality, but it was a nasty and cruel spell. Their were three steps. One, kill and innocent and bath in their blood. Two, feel no remorse for the death you have caused. The third was a chant you'd have to repeat over and over for three days strait without food or water._

_The stallion was torn. If he killed an innocent wouldn't he be just as bad as the ponies he strove to destroy? No, he decided, his one crime wouldn't matter because he was cleansing this world!_

_The next day a baby colt was stolen from the hospital. Not just any colt though, he had to find the most pure and innocent of them all, it was an alicorn baby, one of the only one to exist at that time other that Celestia. He brought the unsuspecting colt home and he slaughtered it. He slashed it'd neck open wide and watched as the blood drained from his body into the tub. It hadn't even had a chance to scream before it was horribly mutilated. The gashed oozed red and the perfect, pristine baby blue fur is soaked with red, gallons seemed to rush ut of the small being. When the stallion was done he threw him in a river, he was later found by his parents, who never had another child after._

_The stallion felt __**no remorse.**_

_His yellow fur turned red, his mane remained white. And his eyes... he lost his pupil, they were just endless white. He grew fangs and his horn grew and mutated. He wasn't a pony anymore, he was the exact thing he sought to destroy. He was tainted._

_The wolves grew in strength and he realeased them and watched as they killed frm the shadows, until Celestia caught him. Their was no possible way to kill him, so she trapped him on the other side of Equestria, the place nopony lives. His wolves grew and mutated while he tried to free himself. Nopony knows if he had any kids or who his parents were. _

_Nopony even knows his name._

_So they called him by the only thing that fit._

"Sin."

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**OH SNAP! I DON'T WANT TO WRITE LIKE THAT AGAIN. IT WAS SCARY. Hope you guys...er... enjoyed?**

**I don't own MLP:FIM**

**:3**


	14. Marriage?

"So... Tell me about the ponies at Ponyville!" Sapphire looked up at Spark expactantly.

After finishing the story to Steele, Sapphire had wrapped his wound and they had went their seperate ways. Then after the patrol was done they all split up as well. Lovely lightning went to hang out with Sweet Midnight. Lavender Rose and Water Stream went out on a date. Spark and her had decided to head over to her dorm and re-read the file on ponyville.

Spark smiled down at her from his place on her bed, she had chosen to spread out on the floor. Getting up quickly she leapt up on the bed and waited for him to speak.

"Well first, there's Applejack. She's totally honest, completely dependable. She's strong, and she can be fierce. She's...also kinda my little sister." He let a sheepish smile cover her face, "Next, there's Big Macintosh. He's Applejack's big brother." He paused slightly, "He's...her big, big brother. He helped me get as strong as I am. Either of those two would make excellent Defenders."

"Then...There's Pinkie Pie." A fond smiled covered his face as he thought about the mare, "She's...Well, a force of nature. She's the most unpredictable pony I know, and she can handle herself in a fight if she has to, but really she just likes to make ponies smile. She's a baker in town, she won't be hard to find. She'll probably find you before anything, though, trust me."

"And you remember Rarity, right? She's a fashion designer now. She's not much in the ways of battle, but she's intelligent, and kind, and very generous. She might be able to help us out in the camoflage department." Rarity... The purple maned pony from school? I haven't seen her in forever!

"Let's not forget Rainbow Dash." Yeah, she would have a cow if we did! " She's brash, headstrong, her head gets kinda big if you give her too much praise...but she's loyal, she's talented, and she'll never let you down if you need her."

"There's Fluttershy, as well. Uh...She takes great care of animals, and while she'd be a great addition to intel on what goes on in the woods, she'd be of no use to us in combat. She's great, but...no." He gives her an embarassed smile.

"And...there's Ditzy Doo." Sapphire could practically feel her face light up, "Yeah, I know you'd remember her. She still can't see well, and that'd make her a great hinderance to battle. I wouldn't suggest her, anyway...she has a child, and I'd rather not put Dinky at risk of losing her mom."

"There's Allie Way. She's a great bowler. Might have some use if we needed some precision and aim for long-distance tactics."

"There's Lyra and Bon-Bon. Trust me, if you get one of them, you're gonna have to get the other. They're inseperable. Lyra's gotten into the music business. With her being a Unicorn, she may be useful for musical spell-casting. ...Trust me, I've seen it."

He seemes t hesitate on the last pony, "Uh...Which I guess brings me to the last on the list. I know we're going to be staying with Twilight Sparkle for this mission, but...well...*he looks uncomfortable* We kinda sorta have a history. I don't really feel like getting into it right now, but let's just say that Twilight herself would be an excellent candidate for new members."

Sapphire lets out a soft laugh and decided not to prod him to spill his secrets, "Thanks Spark, at least now I know what to expect."

Suddenly his face lights up, "Oh, and there's Emerald Skies. He's a Pegasus that runs the book store in town. He's got some great skills with language, and he's a bit of a nerd. He's almost like a male Twilight Sparkle with no magic." He stops for a moment and lets out a small chuckle, "And can fly, Geez, he can fly. He's an old friend of mine, and he even helped out on a big diplomatic trip to Neippon years ago. He's not much of a fighter, as far as I can remember, but he'd be a great asset"

Sapphire smiled, "Sweet! We have possible recruits!"

Sapphire sighed softly and let her head rest on her hooves for a moment, "What do you think about marriage?"

She smiled at Sparks flustered reply, "Marriage? I-I.. uh... I never really... Really thought about... Uh... Do- have you thought- uh... I th-think we're to, um, young and-"

Sapphire laughed, "Relax Spark! I don't want to get married to you." Her eyes widened at her mistake, "YET! I don't want to get married to you _yet_."

Her face was flushed red and her eyes were wide, he was in a similar condition.

"Okay, topic change." Spark finally said.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**:D**

**I do not own MLP:FIM**

**:3**


	15. Promise

"So... Yesterday when I asked you about marriage you reacted way differently than when you were sixteen. Why?" Sapphire questioned as she helped load another suitcase on the carage.

"Well, when you mentioned it i just realized that... well, it just suddenly occured to me that we could get married, and i just don't know if i'm ready for that." He smiled softly, hoping for her to understand that he wanted to get married, just not yet. Then inspiration struck.

"Sapphire, can you load up the rest?" Their was an excited ring to his voice and olny two smaller bas to pack.

Smaling she nodded, "Okay, go ahead! See you soon." He flashed her an award winning smile before bolting. Leaving a curious mare behind.

"Oh, hello Ms. Snow" Said the ever polite voice of Crimnson Banner.

"Hey..." She greeted the red pony half-heartedly as she hauled another bag onto the carriage. She liked him enugh to not get into fight with him but it was incredibly hard for them to talk to each other, he didn't really care for fighting and she didn't really care for politics. Because of that it was mostly akward silence when they were alone together.

"We have a small home ready for you in ponyville, you will be met at the entrance by Twilight Sparkle and her dragon, Spike. Plus- Your wings are pink." He cut himself off to inform her of her wings.

"What?" She turned and looked at her wings, which were now a bright neon pink. She flapped her wings a few times in shock, why were they changing color!

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, "...side effects..." She mumbled.

"Ah, I see. Celestia must have healed you, this is very peculiar. Any other side effects?" She looked back to Crimson, she had momentarily forggoten he was there.

Quickly she told him of her other side effects and tried to prove it was true, but it seemed to have dissapeared, "I get it, your side effects change! It amplifyed at first, now they change color... How very odd... I must inform Princess Celestia, have a nice day Ms. Snow." He turned on hoof and left her there.

Huffing she grabbed a coat to pull on over her wings, which had changed to a dull green. The coat was a grayish blue and was a tinge too big, it hid her wings perfectly!

"Sapphire!" Suddenly she was tackled to the ground in a "super glomp" as Lemon once put it.

After lemon let her out of her hug she noticed the rest of her friends all standing there. Lovely Lightning, Sweet midnight, Flash Fire, Frostbite, Water Stream, Lavender Rose, Gunslinger, and Black Cherry, to be exact.

"What are you doing wearing a coat? It's the beginning of summer!" Black cherry asked with a small teasing smile.

"Well, my wings have been acting crazily since they were healed, right now their changing color." Sapphire explained quickly, the pink mare raised an invisible eyebrow. "You wanna see?" Shaking off the coat she showed everypony present her blue wings which seemed to be in the middle of turning yellow.

"See?" Everyone's jaw hit the ground in shock while Sapphire pulled the coat back on.

"Well, anyway. We all came ta' say goodbye!" Gunslinger was the first to recover, smiling warmly as he came up to hug her. Wrapping her arms around him she smiled sadly, how many time would she have to leave the ones she had gotten close to? She hoped no more after this, all ponies she would get close to she would be bringing back!

"Group hug!" Frostbite announced, before pulling them all in around her to inforce it. Sweet midnight let out a small "Meep!" at the suden contact. Laughing, sappire did her best to hug them all at once.

Then Spark came into veiw, using one hoof to tuck something into his mane and hopping along on three legs, "Lets suprise group hug Sparky!" Sapphire whispered, her plan was met with grins and nods.

Spark smiled and patted his mane lightly, securing whatever he had placed inside when suddenly Sapphire burst out of a bush and hugged him, shouting "Now!" a moment passed and suddenly he was being group hugged by several of his friends. Laughing he wrapped his hooves around the majority of them, smiling all around.

_**X**_

"So... What did you do when you ran off earlier?" She couldn't help but ask, glancing up at him in curiosity. When had he gotten so tall? Wow, how could she not have noticed that?

She had tried to contain her excitement for the fisrt few hours in the carriage and had succeeded but now she needed something to take her mind away from her brain, which seemed to spazzing with excitement and fear.

"How much longer do we have untill we get to ponyville?" He asked, evading/ignoring her question.

"About an hour, now answer my question!" She ordered, he knew how much her curiosity could eat her up and was suprised dhe had waited this long until asking.

"Well, I guess now is a good a time as ever." Grinning he reached up into his mane and slowly pulled out a small ring that would latch around the ear, it was silver and had a small carving of a wolf paw print inside it, "When we were packing up and you reminded me of my marriage response I suddenly remembered something my mom told me about. She said it was called a "promise ring", basically it means we'll stay together until we're ready to get married. I bought it for you so you have a token of my love that you can always wear." He smiled widely, hoping she would like it.

"Oh Spark..." She was shocked, she felt the threat of happy tears and tried to hold them in, "Care to put it on me?"

Smiling, Spark leaned forward and managed to latch it on her right ear, which she flicked back and forth to get used to it.

"Your too perfect." She informed him.

"So are you. Love ya." He smiled again, hie gold eyes flashing.

"Love you too." leaning in she caught his lips with hers, and pracitally melted. Oh, sweet Celestia she loved him.

The carriage suddenly shuddered to a stop, and Sapphire and Spark rose, fully ready to see what the problem.

The doors flew open and a light gray pegasus with a regular grey colored mane and tail stuck her head in, "Um, Hi. I'm Smokescreen. Crimson told me I needed to meet you and take you to your house in ponyville. Follow me!" Her head dissapeared.

Sapphire and Spark shared a glance, "You ready?" He asked.

"No." She answered before hopping out of the carriage. "But lets do this anyway."

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**yay! I have horrible writers block, so if this sucks i'm so sorry! **

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**P.P.S. Go check out my friend Mechafone! He has awesome stories, and his character is "Spark Storm" and he is just an insanley good writer! Go check out all his amazing stories!**

**I do not own MLP:FIM**

**:3**


	16. Put on hold

Sapphire's eyes flew open to a wall of darkness. Tears pricked at the edge but never managed to leak. Her reagged breathing was the only sound in the room other than Sparks smooth, even breathing. The terror that gripped her slowly began to fade, herheart beat and breathing evened out and her eyes fluttered shut. What had she dreamed of? She couldn't recall. All she knew was that it had a sense of urgency and it was absolutley horrifying.

She needed something to get her mind of the dream, so she began to replay the scene from earlier that day to help calm down.

_The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Purple met Gold in an unspoken staring contest. It would have been funny, if you didn't want to snap her like a twig for looking at __**your **__Spark. You always were the jealous type..._

_Then the uninvited guest spoke up, "It seems you guys have some unresolved issues."_

_All eyes snapped to the green pegasus in anger, He held a hoof up as resignation, "Okay! Okay! I won't say anything else! I gotta go anyway, Fluttershy will be home soon!" With a shake of his head he turned and simply left, leaving the four ponies behind._

_You vaguely see Spark perk up at the mention of this Fluttershy girl. You can't help but grow just a bit more jelous. He can have friends that are mares! It's just... he can't... interact with them? Dear Celestia, Sapphire, what is __**wrong **__with you? He loves you! He gave you a promise ring, he is yours and you are his! So stop being so jealous!_

_But you can't. You can't quell the feelings of jealousy because somewhere, deep down, you belive he can, and will, be swept away by a mare better than you. A mare who can cook, and clean, and be everything your not. A normal mare, one who doesn't rip off the heads of all his friends that happen to be girls._

_More akwark starring before Twilight akwardly excused herself and left the house as fast as her ghooves could carry her, soon followed by SmokeScreen._

Silently she slipped back into a peaceful sleep, one that was not filled with mysterious voices whispering of the doom that was sure to come.

**Firewolf27~Firewolf27~**

**Hey, guys. I know it's been a long time since i've updated, and i'm really sorry this is so short. I'm not going to update for a while guys, because my Mom might have Breast Cancer. If she does i don't want to be spending all my time writing, i want to be with her and supporting her. With that happening and school i just won't have the time to write for a bit. Every once in a while i might post one-shots and if i can i'll update this. I'm really sorry guys, but i will continue it some day!**

**I do not own MLP:FIM.**


End file.
